Cheats
Cheats are a series of type codes that can be used in both Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 to give the player advantages in the Campaign or special perks. Cheats are a way of usually making the game easier or just a different way to experience the game. To use the cheats in Plazma Burst 2, you must have finished the campaign mode (Including the bonus Level 42) and have root capability. Root Capability In order to gain root ability, you must change your name to root (after you have completed the campaign). After the game has loaded, replace your name with "root" and click OK. Afterwards, you can type in cheats via the chat system in-game. ''Plazma Burst 2'' Cheats Simply press "Enter" and type one of the cheat codes below to activate it. *bot 1 (Enables AI* control over your character.) *bot 0 (Disables AI* control over your character.) *god 1 (Activates godmode.) *god (Same effect as god 1.) *god 0 (Deactivates godmode.) *render 1 (Reactivates game rendering.) *render 0 (Deactivates game rendering.) *very slow (Play the game in slowest speed setting.) *slower (Slower speed setting.) *slow (Slightly slow speed setting.) *normal (Default speed.) *fast (Fast speed setting.) *faster (Faster speed setting.) *very fast (Fastest speed setting.) *friends (Enemies no longer attack you and will become your allies.) *dm (all vs all, enemies fight each other.) *kill (Explodes your head, killing you. If the game is paused, you will not be killed until you unpause the game. In Multiplayer, say -kill.) *kill enemies (Kill enemies without destroying their body, set their current HP to 0) *give all (Gives all of the Marine's signature weapons, all upgrade level 3 (including Defibrillator) (Red warning message appears) *zoom 25 (Camera is zoomed out, with this, you can see almost all of the map.) *zoom 50 (Camera is zoomed out, same zoom level as if the player is in a Hound Walker or another vehicle.) *zoom 100 (Camera is at the default amount of zoom.) *zoom 200 (The camera is zoomed into your character.) *hyper jump (Big jump.) *headshot (Removing your head without instant death. Same effect if you pause the game, type 'kill', then 'god' and unpause the game. Dont use at levels 37-41 and 21. *debug 1 (Activates debug mode.) *debug (Same effect as debug 1.) *debug 0 (Deactivates debug mode.) *quick start (Give you 999999 $, you will get red warning message.) *no players (Unspawn all teammates and enemies from the level (excluding yourself)) *no vehicles (Unspawn all vehicles from the level, do not use this cheat while you are in vehicle.) *no guns (Unspawn all guns from the level (including your guns)) *no barrels (Unspawn all barrels from the level.) *no lights (Lamps can't be broken.) Warning Message *You may get the warning that you have to clear your saved data to get chance to unlock more achievements (if you are not unlocked all of them). This message only goes away until you remove your saved data like it tells you to. *You can delete this message. A hex editor can be used to eliminate the text. ''Plazma Burst: Foward to the Past'' Cheats To use cheats in PB:FttP simply press ~ and type in the cheat. *morehp (Set HP to 1750 if player are Marine or 5000 if player are Noir Lime.) *moreall (x999 grenades.) *unevery (Unlock all bonuses.) *boom (?) *god (Kills player.) *pbteam 0 (Team set to Noir Lime's team) *pbteam 1 (Team set to Marine's team) *pbteam 2 (Team set to Grubs' team) *pbsilentkill (Suicide) *nextlv (Skip Level) Category:Campaign Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Single Player Category:Plazma Burst: Foward to The Past